


Vengeance

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape contemplates revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

In his eyes, she had every reason to be afraid. He had been made a fool many times in his life, but he never expected to be so crushed by the woman he loved. He had done so much for her; she was the one person for whom he had ever felt any compassion. But he had those feelings no longer (or at least that's what he tried to tell himself).

Everyone had witnessed the scene earlier. To lead him to believe that she had feelings for him and then be seen snogging with James Potter (of all people) right in the middle of the Great Hall. He couldn't show his face in the common room and wanted to just find somewhere to which he could just disappear forever. But that wouldn't do.

He knew he would likely regret what he was about to do, but he had to exact revenge. He felt a strong anger toward her, but an even stronger one toward _him_. After all, _he_ was the real culprit in the whole humiliation scenario. Yes, after dinner this evening, it is likely that James Potter will never be seen in the Great Hall again.


End file.
